


in the wake of saturday

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Plot-ish, Power Bottom Patrick, Resolved Sexual Tension, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick has caught Pete staring— a lot, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic based on a prompt given by a generator, which was blow jobs + age difference. tttyg!peterick happened, and here i am almost 1.5k words later.

Patrick has caught Pete staring— a lot, too. During their shows, after shows, when they're crumpled together in the same room of a dirty motel. It's not in the creepy extent of the word, it's just _weird_. He swears that he's heard him moan his name while he's showering.

Don't get him wrong, Patrick isn't a little kid that doesn't know how to act upon sexual attention. Okay, maybe he _does_ not know how to act about stuff like that. He's only nineteen, turned that age just two weeks ago. Pete could fuck him whenever he wants to, considering it isn't illegal, but the older boy doesn't do _anything_.

He just stares, and it creeps Patrick out a bit. He always thought Pete is his best friend, once his celebrity crush, now the dude who's been staring way too much.

Patrick gets up from the bed one day, and he hears the sound of water running. Also something else— Pete's groans. It's a beautiful sound, if the younger boy is being honest with himself. He wants him to groan the same way when— wait, _what_?

Patrick shakes his head as Joe opens his eyes— they sleep together as there's only two beds in the motel room. "Do you _hear_ him?" Patrick hisses under his breath, and Joe stares at him before his eyes open wide.

"Pete?" he murmurs.

Patrick mutters, "Yeah."

"Yeah, I hear him. Why?"

"He was moaning my name the other day," Patrick sputters, and his cheeks turn red when he realizes what he just said. Joe's gaze is fixated on him, and his lips curve into a mischievous grin. "D-don't get me wrong, Joe, I don't think—" he starts.

"You want him to fuck you," Joe says.

Patrick's face gets redder than before somehow. "Y-yeah," he nods. "What do I do about it? Joe, you're more experienced than me, help me," he almost begs.

Joe shakes his head. "I got lucky with a girl in high school, Trick, but I don't know how to help you with this. Just look for the perfect time to suck his dick and it'll all go well."

Patrick is about to ask him why does he think he's gonna suck his best friend's dick when he realizes that he does, in fact, want to suck him off. He hates being so _young_ , because he thinks that if he wasn't he'd know how to go about this.

Joe goes to put some clothes on— Andy's away since Patrick woke up. He looks at him and grins. "I'll give you both alone time," he says, and before Patrick can protest, he's gone.

"I—" Patrick murmurs as the door closes behind Joe. He hears the water being turned off and Pete getting out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He's skinny, and his few tattoos look so good with water droplets in them.

Patrick's glare lingers on Pete, and he can feel Pete's staring at him too as he drops the towel and starts drying himself up. "You..." Patrick starts, and trails off. His face turns a pale shade of pink, and he bites his lip.

"What?" Pete says as he passes the towel around his legs, and Patrick can't help but stare at his dick. It's almost _nice_ , and he knows he wants to suck it. He's never given a blowjob before, the closest thing to that was giving Joe a handjob so he'd do his Math homework. Not his proudest moment, really.

"I heard you the other day," Patrick says. The tension— sexual tension— is heavy in the air as Pete is naked, and Patrick can see a bit of his hard-on. Patrick's head is pounding and he wants to just scream that he probably likes him back and that this is kind of fucked up and that he hates the age difference between them. "You were groaning my name."

Pete grins devilishly, and God, Patrick's heart _tugs_. "I was— so what? You gonna take care of it?" he teases, and before he knows it Patrick walks up next to him and pins him to the wall. "Wow, wow, didn't know I got a power bottom here," he says teasingly again.

Patrick kisses him roughly, and it's not his first kiss, but it feels almost as magical as it would be. The towel is forgotten somewhere in one of the beds, and Patrick is kissing Pete's neck as he wraps his fist around the older boy's cock.

"Yeah, yeah, like that, baby," Pete hums in approval, and Patrick shuts him up by their lips meeting harshly. It's an open mouthed kiss, Patrick's tongue meeting Pete's own wetly. By when the younger boy pulls away, a small line of saliva is dripping down his lips. "Suck my cock," Pete orders.

Patrick shakes his head as he keeps handling his erection lazily, his lips meeting his neck and his collarbones. He works his way down to his cock as he kneels down, from his collarbones, his chest to his stomach. He gives a chaste kiss on the tip of Pete's cock, and he thrusts his hips.

"No, no," Patrick says, looking up to the older boy. " _Beg_ for it, big boy," he says, his eyes twinkling.

Pete isn't really into begging, never has, never will. But he needs to get his cock sucked, so he might just... "Patrick," he groans. "Please suck my cock, I need you to."

"Can't you just satisfy yourself, Pete?" Patrick teases. "Just fuck yourself to the thought of me sucking you off, like you've done so many times before."

"Patrick, _please_ ," he hisses.

Patrick finally obliges, and he's terribly clumsy. His lips are wrapped around his cock, sucking the head and swirling his tongue around it. Pete hisses for him to not use teeth, and Patrick knows he won't. Patrick keeps sucking him off, and he starts tentatively getting his cock deeper into his throat.

"Yeah, good boy," Pete praises, and he notices how Patrick's cheeks turn pink and how his cock bulge is noticeable. "You look so pretty around my cock," Pete says, and Patrick starts to slide down his boxers and palm his erection.

Patrick uses one hand to jack off while the other starts shifting around Pete's length and balls. He keeps sucking, Pete letting out small moans and groans that drive Patrick crazy. He looks up to Pete, his innocent greenish blue eyes making him thrust into his mouth almost by reflex. Patrick gags the smallest bit on his cock, and he realizes he kind of loves it.

"Can I come into your mouth, Patrick? Oh my God, oh my God," Pete moans, and Patrick grins. He's so in control of Pete, and he loves this recently found personality as a power bottom. Patrick nods and Pete's load falls on his mouth, but instead of swallowing or spitting it he gets up.

His lips meet Pete's, and his cum falls on his own mouth. He feels a bit weirded out at this, but it's also just so nice to kiss Patrick he doesn't mind. When Patrick pulls away, he says, "Swallow it," and Pete obliges.

Patrick jerks himself off until he reaches his climax, Pete kissing his neck and telling him he's so beautiful. Patrick comes into his own hand, and he sighs in relief.

"I didn't know you were such a power bottom," Pete jokes when Patrick puts his boxers back on. Patrick seems like such a bottom and sub at first, but there's a bit of him that's a lot more top-ish in bed. He's glad he can experience it for himself.

Patrick looks at him with a raised eyebrow before scoffing. "Didn't know either," he says. "It works, though, does it?"

"It does," Pete mutters, and he reaches out to squeeze his hand. Patrick smiles. "Are we dating now?" he asks.

"If you want to," Patrick tells him.

Pete's eyes lit up. "Of course."

They kiss, and Patrick smiles against Pete's lips before his fingers run through his hair. In some moment they get dressed and Joe opens the door.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch?" Joe asks with a half smile. Patrick nods and Pete nods too, their hands linked together as they walk towards the elevator.

Andy joins them, and Joe nods when he looks at them both weirdly. "Did something happen?" Andy asks after what feels like years when they're out looking for a restaurant in the middle of Chicago.

"Well, we're dating now," Pete explains, nudging Patrick. He nods and smiles.

Joe looks at Patrick, mouthing 'did you do it?' in silence. Patrick nods, and Joe's smile is brighter than the sun.


End file.
